deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man VS Astro Boy
Mega Man VS Astro Boy 'is the 55th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mega Man from the video game series of the same name and Astro Boy from the anime and manga of the same name. It was announced in the season 1 finale of The Industry. Description Screwattack & Youtube ''Battle of the boy wonder bots! Which surrogate son turned killing machine will slag the other? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: In 1942, author Isaac Asimov introduced the Three Laws of Robotics, to protect man from their cybernetic creations. '''Boomstick: And thank god he didn't include anything about robot-on-robot violence. The world would just be way less fun. Wiz: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the Atomic Wonder Child. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mega Man (*Cues: Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)*) Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity. Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and.... being cold. Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety... Boomstick: And beard growing skills, damn look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit. Wiz: ...Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world. Boomstick: All except two, Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's... Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son. Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over ...give or take. Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man. (Shows intro of the Mega Man TV show) Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN! (*Cues: Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium, of course. Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it just shoots lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast. Still not enough for you? Alright well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time. Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power? (*Cues: Shadow Man Stage - SSB4*) Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters. Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over 100 of them, that's a lot of weaponry! He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles , lock on target with Magnet Missiles , and even fire a swarm of hornets ? Who in the right mind would make robot hornets? Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from ceratanium which can cut through almost anything, the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls, and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender. Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb , a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date. Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun. Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper , but can't use other weapons while it's active, and he can even create black holes! ''' Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum. '''Boomstick: So does Roll! He's also got Rush , who's like the best dog ever! You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adaptor. (*Cues: Rock Melody - Mega Man 9*) Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets. Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter. Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons. Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there! (*Cues: Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2*) Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion. Boomstick: Oh what a wuss! Come on there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo. Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse. Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call; the Mega Man! Cut Man takes out a tire of a car Mega Man's driving. Cut Man: Hey Mega Man! You're a little low on air! Mega Man: And you're full of sh**! Cut Man and Mega Man exchange stares. Astro Boy (*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme*) Wiz: In the futuristic year of two thousand and three, tensions were escalating mankind and the robots they built to serve under them. But one brilliant robotics engineer was dealing with a far more personal problem. Boomstick: Like MOST scientists I know Doctor Tenma paid more attention to his work than his family, especially his 13 year old son: Tobio. ''' (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Start It Up*) '''Boomstick: Well, until little Toby decided to take their future car out for a spin and got himself killed. You better believe pap started paying attention then. *Toby screams as he gets into a bad car wreck* (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Designing Toby*) Wiz: Filled with grief and regret, Tenma became desperate for a second chance at being a father. Boomstick: But instead of doing it the old fashioned and fun way, he called up all his robotic engineering nerd friends to build him a new son, they did and they called him... The Mighty Atom. (*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme again*) (*Record scratches*) Boomstick: But us Americans were like "F*CK THAT! let's name him after the dog from The Jetsons" and so... Vocalists: Go Go GO Astro Boy! (*Cues: Astro Boy (1963) - Main Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Astro Boy assumed the role of Tenma's late son; even attending school and doing chores. Things were going well... until Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never truly replace Tobio. His resentment only grew every time he looked at the young robot's un-aging face. Boomstick: So he came up with a brilliant plan: He sat down with his son, talked about his issues and worked out all the resentment. (Laughs) No I'm just kidding; he sold his ass to the circus. ''' (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - I Don't Want You*) '''Boomstick: Haha, stupid robot, you're property. Wiz: Astro spent his time preforming until he was found and adopted (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Reviving Zog*) by Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness inspired Astro to stand up for what's right and defend the world. (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Astro Flies*) Boomstick: He's pretty good at it too. Mostly because dad #1 was so scared of losing another son, he equipped this one with a shitload of weapons; like a finger laser and transforming arm cannons. Wiz: Astro Boy was built with seven amazing powers. He has jet-powered flight, flashlight eyes, the ability to translate more than sixty languages, instant discernment between good and evil, a hyper-intelligent electronic brain, ears one thousands times more sensitive than a human's... Boomstick: And butt guns! No, really, he has two machine guns popping out of his pooper. (His Butt Guns emerge and blast the Peacekeeper, shattering its eye) Astro: I got machine guns... In my butt?! (*Cues: Astro Boy - Astro Boy (2003)*) Wiz: While that may seem... unorthodox, Astro's rear-end retaliation serves as a handy surprise attack in battle. Boomstick: Nobody suspects the butt guns. I mean nobody! Why would they? Astro also possesses 100,000 horsepower strength, and can break concrete without even trying, or tunnel through solid rock with ease. (*Cues: Atom Combat - Astro Boy (2003)*) Wiz: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Derived from an artificially-created super-plastic, Astro's body is tough enough to survive everything from the depths of the ocean to a dip in the sun. Boomstick: Plus, he's a versatile fighter. He's taken on water-stealing aliens, dogs turned into human robots stealing diamonds from the moon, and a robot named Satan that shot lasers out of his nipples. I can't make this up. Wiz: He beat Pluto, the most dangerous robot assassin in the world, after being upgraded to 1,000,000 Horse Power. This gave him the strength to lift a cruise ship out of the water, and fly through thirty feet of solid iron like it was thin air. Boomstick: Probably also seriously cut down on his miles per gallon. Speaking of which, how do you refill a robo-child... *Picture of Astro being re-fuelled from a rather... unexpected place shows up* Boomstick: Aaah! F**k! Of all the ways, why that?! Wiz, I'm pretty sure we just ended up on a watch-list. And I need a shower (*Cues: Shadow of Metropolis - Astro Boy (2003)*) Wiz: I mean... It wouldn't have been my first choice. I'd chalk it up to Dr. Tenma's eccentricity? Designicicity? (*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Saving Metro City*) Boomstick: Well, you'd think that being a half-naked flying death child would be pretty great, minus the whole 'rectal recharge', but Astro is hardly invincible. Wiz: Tough as his super-plastic skin may be, Astro does have an innate fear of being melted by extreme heat. And sometimes a strong enough blow can cause his joints to break apart. In addition Astro sometimes over-exerts himself to the point of dangerously draining his power supply. Boomstick: If completely depleted, he's as good as dead. But hey, sometimes it's worth spending the energy to plow a robo-chick so hard, it levels an entire city. Wiz: No matter the challenge, Astro Boy will always give it his all. Tenma: Wait! Are you sure you're ready for this Astro? Astro Boy: I was made ready! Astro Boy flies up towards the screen and punches it. Death Battle In a bright day in the city Astro Boy is seen standing on top of a tall building with a watertower (The camera panned up to him similar to the Mega Man 2 intro). He turns around to see an electric outline as Mega Man teleports in. (*Cues: 7th Dragon III: Code VFD - Track 10*) The Blue Bomber readies himself by turning his hand into his Mega Buster. FIGHT! Mega Man shoots his Mega Buster at Astro Boy, who easily guards and deflects most of the weak shots. Astro tries firing multiple laser shots back, but Mega Man uses the Mirror Buster to deflect the shots back and hit Astro. Mega Man then uses the Magnet Missle that starts homing in on Astro Boy, but Astro flies to avoid them and tries firing his finger lasers back. Mega Man gives his opponent more to dodge by firing the Dive Missiles, but Astro's able to make them crash into each other. Mega Man shoots the Hornet Chaser, but Astro simply punches them away. Mega Man tries to escape but Astro knocks him off the building, with Mega Man's explosives that were following Astro taking down the watertower. Astro punches Mega Man into a building and starts dragging him down the windows, but Mega Man uses a charged Mega Buster shot to get his opponent off. He hangs on the building and throws Metal Blades into Astro's body. Astro punches one away, but Mega Man kicks him and uses the Hard Knuckle to punch Astro into the ground and plummets into him. Astro throws Mega Man into a car, he tries to punch him again but Rock dodges the attack. Astro then picks up the car and prepares to throw it, but Mega Man shoots the Atomic Fire at him before he can do it. Mega Man walks up to him and prepares to fire another shot, but is shocked when two machine guns come out of Astro's butt. Astro continues firing as the bullets bounce off of Mega Man. Mega Man tries firing more Metal Blades, but Astro catches all of them. Mega Man tries firing another one only to discover he's ran out. Astro fires the blades back at Mega Man, who manages to dodge most of them except one that gets stuck in his shoulder and has him pinned to a wall. Astro charges at him, and Mega Man retaliates by shooting the Black Hole Bomb, which Astro dodges, but starts sucking him in. Mega Man tries firing a Crash Bomber, but Astro catches it and throws it back at him. Astro puts more into his thrusters to escape the Black Hole Bomb and charges towards Mega Man with a fist, and at the last second, Mega Man uses the Time Stopper to freeze time. During this period, Mega Man removes the Metal Blade off his chest and allows Astro to crash into the building. He summons Rush to form the Super Adaptor armor. Astro turns around and fails to notice the Crash Bomber in the place he just punched, resulting in an explosion that sends him toward Mega Man, who uppercuts him into the air and flies while delivering more blows to his opponent. Astro manages to counter back as the two robots fly higher. Once above the clouds, Astro grabs Mega Man and starts flying down towards Earth so fast it breaks Rush off of Mega Man's body. As Mega Man falls towards the ground, he turns his other arm into a Mega Buster and charges up a powerful blast as Astro Boy charges towards him. A large explosion is seen in the sky. On the ground, Mega Man's severed leg is seen near Astro's head, but Astro's body walks up and puts his head back on his body. As he laughs in victory, the camera zooms out to show that Mega Man's body blew up into several parts. KO! Afterward, Astro Boy finds and retrieves Mega Man's still-functioning head. After briefly playing hacky-sack with it, he returns it to Rush (Along with his other assorted body parts) to be repaired, but pauses briefly to pet the robot dog with a big smile on his face. Results (*Cues: Astro Boy - 60's Theme*) Boomstick: Forecast calls for a 90% chance of Mega Man showers and a 10% chance of sadness. Wiz: While Mega Man's varied arsenal kept Astro Boy on his toes, that's about the only edge he had. Boomstick: Yeah. Astro Boy outclassed him everywhere else. Wiz: Mega Man's greatest display of strength comes from when he held up a 20 story tower worth 60,000 tons delaying its collapse just long enough to escape. Boomstick: Impressive but not compared to Astro Boy who could lift a 100,000 ton ocean liner with total ease. Wiz: Mega Man defeated Quick Man who is faster than lightning or over 224,000 mph. Boomstick: That's cute. After patching things up with dear old dad number one, Astro Boy was so excited that he took a victory lap around the entire planet... in two seconds! Wiz: Clocking in at just under 45,000,000 mph. Boomstick: Plus Astro survived a bomb capable of stopping a solar flare. Heck he got accidentally blasted by an atomic disintegrator gun and was still completely intact. Wiz: Ultimately the difference in power, speed and durability is abundantly clear and with Mega Man's limited ammunition reserves all the Blue Bomber could do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Mega Man just couldn't keep it together. Wiz: The winner is Astro Boy. Trivia *The connection between Mega Man and Astro Boy is that they are both heroic and robotic walking armories with a permanently childlike appearance and personality. *This is the fifteenth DEATH BATTLE! where the opponents are rivals. The last 14 were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, and Donkey Kong VS Knuckles with the next ones going to Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and Pokémon VS Digimon. *Interestingly, Astro Boy's preview video was uploaded on November 4th, one day after the birthdate of his creator, Osamu Tezuka (November 3rd). *This battle was originally supposed to be streamed live on Tuesday, November 10th, but was moved to the following day. On Wednesday, for unknown reasons, the livestream was canceled, and the video was posted instead, making this the first DEATH BATTLE! to have their intended livestream canceled. *The closing clip of Mega Man's section is a direct reference to viral video Gutsman's Ass by Kajetokun, which bleeped Mega Man's line in the same fashion (the awkward silence was a personal edit by Screwattack). *The scene from when Mega Man was pinned to a wall by his Metal Blades to when the Crash Bomber exploded was based off the 2004 Newgrounds animation, Megaman vs Quickman. **As mentioned, Mega Man was pinned to the wall, but while he did use the Metal Blades in Megaman vs Quickman, they weren't what pinned him down. **In both videos, Mega Man used the Crash Bomber on the charging opponent, only to have it be sent back at him. **Also in both instances, the Time Stopper was used right before Mega Man's opponents reached him. He then used the opportunity to free himself and plant the Crash Bomber on his opponent. *The actual final killing blow to Mega Man, if even by Astro Boy's hand, is one of the most difficult to determine in Death Battle history. This is due to the distance shot, in which only a distant explosion is visible. *This was Aquila's first and only Death Battle animation. She had previously worked on One Minute Melee episodes prior to this, but will no longer make anymore DB animations in the future due to her part in Hyper Gauge. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Manga VS Videogame Fights Category:Fights Animated by Aquila Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles